Corxim
Corxim is a middle-aged gnome tinker of some merit that recently joined the Three Beards Front, a minor and controversial Titan-based organization. Although good-hearted and tempered like many gnomes, Corxim is easily influenced, often for the worse. Biography Before the Disaster Corxim was born decades before the First War to two respectable parents: his father was the head of a local Gnomeregan tinker's union and his mother was a chef at one of the more popular cafeterias. Corxim was the last of two other children, all three of them put through a good education thanks to their parent's wealth. Corxim does not often speak about his past, but he became a tinker after graduating. He is not known to have invented anything major himself, though he was quite capable with gnomish technology, thanks to his race's quick mind and his own knowledge. Corxim married a woman he met in the engineering field when he was still young. He prided himself in being a good family man, having a loving relationship with his wife and later his children when they came along. Corxim, like most people on Azeroth, did not pay much mind to reports that the Kingdom of Stormwind was under attack by foreign monsters. But when the war came to Dun Morogh and the Alliance formed, Corxim was in favor of it. He supported Thermaplug and Mekkatorque's efforts to provide the dwarven people with schematics and aid. However, he did not support gnomes actually fighting in the war; like most of his kind Corxim had pacifistic tendencies. Luckily, the Second War ended before the gnomes had to do anything more than send a few brave submarine operators. Destruction of Gnomeregan After the Second War, Corxim was contracted to aid in reconstruction efforts in Stormwind and Dun Morogh. He only returned home once every few months, and this, for good or ill, saved him from the radioactive explosion that destroyed most of Gnomeregan and nearly all of its population. Corxim heard the news while he was working in Ironforge. He assumed the worse, for his family's residence was in the heart of the radiation. Overwhelmed with depression and sorrow, Corxim remained in Ironforge along with many other gnomes seeking asylum. Barely sleeping or working, it did not take the rattled Corxim long to throw away most of his money; what little of it he had brought with him, most of his wealth left in Gnomeregan. Living around as a waste and sometimes working odd jods, Corxim mellowed out from his depression, though remained distraught and poor. It was not until the War in Northrend that he begun to meet any form of success again. When the Explorer's League returned from Ulduar and Uldaman with groundbreaking new findings, Corxim became severely interested in the Titans. Like almost all gnomes he did not put faith into a god or the human's Holy Light. But the clear evidence of the Titan's creation of the gnomes, dwarves, and humans, naturally appealed to Corxim, who valued logic and reason. Corxim began to spend much of his time in the Hall of Explorers, reading from their libraries when he had the time. The idea of the Titans, a greater purpose beyond the lives and suffering of mortals, greatly improved Corxim's morale. He examined various Titan philosophies and writings, and that was when one of the faithful explorers told him of the Three Beards Front. Category:Gnome Category:Alliance Category:Back story